princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sands of Time
|image = Sands of Time unleashed.jpg |caption = The Sands of Time released |game = Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game), Prince of Persia: Warrior Within, Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones |origin = Kaileena (upon death) |creator = Dahaka (killing Kaileena in original timeline), Vizier (killing Kaileena in new timeline) |ability = Transformation of living things; manipulation of time |used = Vizier, Kaileena, Prince (with Dagger of Time), Farah (w/Dagger of Time) }} The Sands of Time are the very essence of Kaileena. Trapped inside the Hourglass of Time, if released, the Sands of Time have the power transform all living things into monstrous creatures. Official Description Abilities On their own, the Sands of Time are able to transform any living thing in their path when released. No living thing is immune to the destructive powers of the Sands of Time. Contact with the sand will transform any human or beast into a Sand Creature, a "hideous mockery of its original form". Though there have been examples of humans resisting the Sands for a time''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game): The Palace's Defense System, unless they are in possession the Artifacts of Time, which protect their wielders from the Sands magic, all things eventually succumb to the influence of the Sands' power. Prior to her death and in an effort to defend herself on the Island of Time, Kaileena used her abilities to create Sand Creatures with a semblance of sentience; often with the bodies of humans she killed for trespassing or the sake of experimentation. Shahdee is one example of a sentient Sand Creature that thinks and acts of her own accord. Confined within the Dagger of Time, an artifact of Time, the weapon's wielder can manipulate time in short intervals. As the only weapon that can combat Sand Creatures, Dagger of Time can also recapture Sand in all of its manifestations (Sand Clouds and Sand Creature alike). The Dagger of Time is also the only weapon that release or trap the Sands of Time inside the Hourglass of Time. History Creation It is said that the Sands of Time were created when Kaileena (a byproduct of the Gods creation of time itself) was killed by the guardian of the timeline, Dahaka.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' Without her death, the Sands of Time would not exist. Following her death, by some unknown means, the Sands of Time were trapped inside the Hourglass of Time on the Island of Time. They were later taken from the Island by the Maharajah, the father of Farah, to India where they resided behind the walls of his palace outside his treasure vault. ''The Sands of Time'' A young Prince takes part in Sharaman's siege against the Maharajah, unaware they've been manipulated by the Maharajah's Vizier for his own gain. He and his father retrieve the Dagger of Time and the Sands of Time and capture the Maharajah's daughter, Farah. While they were visiting Azad, the Prince is tricked into releasing the Sands of Time. His actions turn the entire court of Azad into Sand Creatures. Only Farah, the Vizier, and himself are protected by the Artifacts of Time they possessed. Aided by Farah, the Prince succeeded in triggering the "Grand Rewind" and returning the Sands of Time to the Hourglass. ''Warrior Within'' The Prince, pursued by the Dahaka for the past seven years because he used the Sands of Time, resolves to travel to the Island of Time to destroy the Sands of Time and free himself from the Dahaka's wrath. While on the Island of Time, the Prince discovered that Kaileena is the source of the Sands and that he destined to kill her, albeit unwittingly. Determined to fix his mistakes, he used the Mask of the Wraith to change events. Eventually, he kills the Dahaka and spares Kaileena of her predetermined death at his hand. ''The Two Thrones'' The Vizier reveals to a captive Kaileena that when the Maharajah's army arrived to the Island of Time, they found the Dagger of Time and the empty hourglass. The Vizier resolved to find the Empress of Time and achieve his goal of immortality. The Prince's return to Babylon allows the Vizier to achieve his wish when he kills Kaileena using the Dagger of Time. With Sands of Time under his control, he transformed himself and his entire army into Sand Creatures, but inadvertently tainted the Prince in the process. The Sands of Time give physical form to the darker persona of the Prince and allow the Vizier to conquer the city. When the Vizier is killed, the Sands take the form of Kaileena, who cleanses the Prince of the Sands that tainted him. Taking the Dagger of Time, she leaves with the intention of taking the Sands to a place where they can no longer cause harm. See Also *Dagger of Time *Hourglass of Time *Medallion of Time References }} Category:Sands of Time Category:Warrior Within Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Canon